


Facing the House

by chopwood



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopwood/pseuds/chopwood
Summary: Inspired by Zietegeest’s fic ‘Pretty Much Destroyed’A piece depicting a scene from the fic in which Todd and Dirk approach the strange house on the empty lot.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Facing the House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zietegeest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zietegeest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pretty Much Destroyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952444) by [Zietegeest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zietegeest/pseuds/Zietegeest). 



> Zietegeest, not sure if this is what you had imagined while writing, but I kind of made my own take on the scene. Your fic was lovely, so I hope you don’t mind I used it for some inspiration for this! I’ve had a bit of an art block so your writing was very helpful!


End file.
